


Letters From The Edge Of Chaos

by Destialforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever
Summary: Spin off of "Letters From Nowhere"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. So It Begins...

Hermione sat down to write Draco a letter just as Ron was walking through the kitchen.  
He was carrying a hammer and chisel.  
“Ron what are you doing with those?” she asked  
“Well you know the painting of Sirius’s mum?” he asked  
“Yes I think we’re all aware of her.” she said  
“Well i thought a good project would be trying to remove it. I’m a bit bored.” he said  
“I suppose that would be alright...but please be careful.” she said  
He smiled and ran out of the kitchen  
She just shook her head...before she could start writing she heard a pop  
Turning she saw Dobby walking towards the door with a crowbar .  
“Dobby why are you here with that?” she asked  
“Oh i helps Mister Ron get rid of the nasty mean painting” he said smiling  
“Uh huh…..well ok just be careful.” she said  
“I will Missy Mione” Dobby said turning to go into the other room  
She tried to start the letter but was unsure of how to do it best.  
It’s not like they had a lot of experience just chatting.  
Suddenly there was another pop.  
“Winky why do you have an ax?” hermione asked  
“I helps Dobby and Mister Ron.” she said happily  
“Of course you do dear….alright just be safe .” she told the elf  
“Yes Missy.” Winky said heading out   
“Dear Merlin” hermione said to herself  
“Kreacher be in back yard Missy.” the old elf said walking out   
“Why are you going out into the yard Kreacher it’s raining?” she asked  
“I help Master Harry hunt post birds.” Kreacher said holding up an umbrella , a net and binoculars.  
“Harry’s in the backyard?” she asked  
“Yes Missy...Master Harry said he will stay till he catches the bird from Master Draco.” kreacher informed her before turning to walk out  
She heard a bang and then some muttering.  
She listened closely.  
“Winky , Dobby, come on, I know this book in the library Hermione said don’t touch it . So it should have something in it to help get that thing down. It’s a cookbook of potions . It’s called the anarchists cookbook.  
Oh there it is….what’s C4 i wonder….” he said  
“Oh good lord…” hermione muttered

Draco ,

I’m doing my best here...Harry and Ron are both high maintenence and I'm only one person.  
If you’d like to come back and help I'd be thrilled to have an extra pair of hands around.  
I can talk for a long. I have to go get Harry in from the rain.  
He’s hunting post birds.  
And I have to go stop Ron from making explosives.  
Dear Merlin please come back to the UK...

Yours ,   
Hermione

P.S.   
I need a nap .


	2. Bonding With Your House Elves

Hermione was sitting quietly in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place just having a cup of tea and contemplating life.  
Such as it is….  
POP  
“Dobby why do you have a jackhammer? And where did you get it?” she asked  
“Dobby has ways Missy Mione” he said winking  
Well he did use to be the Malfoys house elf i suppose it makes sense she thought.  
“Hmmmm Is it for the portrait?” she asked  
Ron was bound and determined to get Walburga off the wall.  
“No Missy today i help Master Harry.” dobby said  
“With what?” she asked  
“Trap for post birds in backyard.” dobby said smiling as he walked out  
“What on earth…..” she started  
POP  
“Winky is that a blow torch?” she asked  
“Yes Missy today we try fire on painting….we watch her burn.” winky said with an odd gleam in her eye.  
“OK!” Hermione said watching winky giggle as she walked out of the kitchen.  
Getting out a piece of parchment and ink.

Draco,

I hope this letter finds you well.  
I managed to stop Ron from making any explosives although he’s still pouting a bit about it.  
Harry did finally come in from outside , he’s fine no damage done from sitting in the rain with Kreacher.  
It’s odd but this post bird hunting Harry is doing seems to have bonded him with Kreacher.  
Kreacher said it reminded him of muggle hunting but more difficult.  
What did the Blacks get up too?  
The old grumpy elf seems oddly devoted to him now.  
Hasn’t said a word about Ron trying to get rid of that horrid painting .  
Ron is still determined to get rid of it…  
Winky just passed with a blow torch apparently today is fire.  
And dobby is helping Harry and Kreacher build some sort of trap in the back yard to catch post birds.  
I’m really starting to get a bit concerned.  
Where on earth would a house elf find a jackhammer?  
I am doing my best to keep both of them fed and taken care of.  
But this really is a two person job.  
Have you talked to your lawyer yet?  
I talked to your mum….she’s started planning your bonding to Harry.  
Kept muttering through the flew about grandbabies.  
I must dash. I need to check on the boys .  
School starts back soon...maybe that will help.  
Safe Travels

Sleepily Yours,  
Hermione

Hermione had just finished when she felt the explosion….  
“Oh good lord….” she muttered heading out to deal with the damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit slow to start but it will pick up once they're in school.


	3. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco writes back to Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated before now.  
> The muse just hasn't been working with me.  
> Maybe it's Halloween and all...  
> Who knows...  
> But i am working on trying to update all  
> my works.  
> Happy Halloween....

Letter 3

School was looming closer and closer with every passing day.  
And honestly things seemed to be getting stranger.  
A large bird flew in with a letter .   
I reached up and took the letter.

Hermione,

Dear Merlin Woman….  
What on earth has been going on there since I left??  
You need more than an extra pair of hands darling.  
My suggestion: hire a nanny and a curse breaker.  
As for the house elves….they have unique abilities to find whatever  
They are missing,  
Including a jackhammer…  
It’s best to just roll with it.  
As for the fire thing…..yeah be worried darling.  
Harry does realize that when i send a letter it will come right to him he won’t need to catch the bird...right??  
On the Ron front ya’ know just let him play….not with explosives mind.  
But the other stuff should be ok.  
Now here’s my real suggestion….  
Darling you are stressed the hell out…  
You need to get laid...and now from the sounds of it.  
Trust me…  
Well i’m going to go now .  
I would tell you where I'm currently at but there are no signs anywhere.  
I have no clue where i am ...none.  
But the food is good and the room hasn’t tried to kill me so hey win!!  
Please take care of yourself..  
And ofcourse look after the king of my heart.

Hugs  
Draco

Hermione thought a moment it was good advice.  
But there was no chance of getting Ron away from that damned painting.  
What to do???  
The floo activated  
And out came Professor Snape.  
All scowly , dark , broody and hot….wait hot  
Hermione looked at him really looked  
He was hot and sexy.  
In a very bad boy that my mother wouldn’t want me to fuck way…

“Miss Granger what are you doing?” he asked as she stalked towards him  
Severus found himself being pinned to the wall by hermione.  
Which was a bit odd since she was smaller than him but there was a look on her face that he’d never seen before.  
Not on her face and rarely on anyone elses face.  
Best description was Hunger….  
What the hell….  
“Oh Severus i’m so very glad you’re here.” Hermione said, reaching up to drag her hands down the front of his body.  
He whined when she reached his belt.  
“Are you feeling alright?” he asked  
“I’ve been a bit stressed but i’ve worked out a cure for that...if you would be willing to help me with something. Would you be willing to help me Severus?” she asked looking up at him in a coy manner  
“Dear Merlin yes...I mean yes of course how can i be of assistance?” he said  
She reached up, grabbed him by the collar and dragged his mouth down to hers.  
There was a small bang and a cheer followed by booing.  
But Hermione and Severus didn’t hear any of it.  
Hermione was to busy unwrapping her tall dark and broody stress cure.

“Oh dear merlin Miss Granger where did you learn that?” Severus asked before he stopped talking and just rolled with it.  
After all pretty girls rarely paid attention to the potion master he wasn’t going to turn down a chance like this.


End file.
